Maggie Sawyer & the search for Alex's gun
by Doc Lee
Summary: What happens after a botched raid & Maggie Sawyer realises her injured girlfriend left her treasured weapon behind. Fluff, action, little hurt/comfort. this has it all. Constructive comments more than welcome. Enjoy :)


So, after a long spell of just not being arsed to give me much of anything, my muse woke up and dumped a little nugget of an idea into my head... And it stuck... and bugged me until I wrote something. This is what grew out of that nugget. What happens after a raid goes wrong and Maggie realises an injured Alex left her treasured gun behind? Fluff, action, mild-ish Hurt/Comfort with a little dramatic music added.

Constructive comments more than welcome. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Consciousness returned with a wave of intense pain. Blinking, Alex Danvers let out a loft grunt. Instantly, she felt the air move over her as her sister zipped into the room.

'Alex?' Kara was still in her Super-girl suit, eyes puffy and red, when Alex blinked the fuzz before her into focus, 'Oh thank Rao... you've been out for a day, we were so worried!'

'M-Maggie?' Throat raw and scratchy, Alex croaked out her girlfriend's name before being rocked by a series of pain filled coughs.

'Hey,' Maggie Sawyer reached over the side of the bed, one hand wiping her sleepy eyes as the other reached out and threaded her fingers through Alex's, 'Finally decided to wake up, about time Danvers.'

'Wha' h'pp'n?' Alex slurred, the swelling on the right side of her face making it hard to talk. She felt woozy, her thoughts difficult to keep a grip on and Alex groaned when she felt the tug of tape on her hand and the pressure of an IV line passing under her skin.

Kara and Maggie shared a concerned look, the latter brushing Alex's hair from her face, 'You don't remember?'

'Drugged up, in pain,' Alex grumbled, 'Wanna sleep.'

'Cadmus,' Kara sighed heavily, 'They set up an ambush for you. Made you think that Jeremiah was somewhere and when we got there, it was just a horde of really angry enhanced goons.'

'Kara managed to hold them off with J'onn,' Maggie winced. Alex's frown deepened, her eyes slipping to where a white bandage peeked through a rip in Maggie's T-Shirt, 'While Susan and I got you and the rest of the DEO team out of there.'

'Hurt?' Alex tried to reach out, but belatedly realised that her IV free wrist was wrapped in a splint, 'Y'u ok?'

'Nothing that some painkillers haven't fixed,' Maggie shrugged a shoulder, 'Took a tumble trying to get your fat ass out of there, got a couple of bruised ribs.'

'S'rry,' Alex's eyes flickered shut, a stubborn grunt escaping when she tried to force them open.

'Go back to sleep babe,' Maggie leant over, pressing her lips to the small clean spot over Alex's right eyebrow. Alex sighed, her bottom lip wobbling as a tear slipped down her cheek, 'What's wrong? Do you need the doctor?'

'I lost my gun...' Alex sniffled, her voice small and timid, before her eyes slid shut and her breathing levelled out.

* * *

'Hey Winn?' Maggie leant against the desk, smiling softly when the IT genius looked up from his monitor, 'Can you help me with something?'

'Oh no...' Hands flapped, Winn's head shaking sharply, 'No no no no... the last time someone said that to me I ended up neck deep in a Ha'dred slime bath! I've still not been able to get the stink out of my favourite sneakers!'

'It's nothing like that...' Maggie rolled her eyes.

'The last time that was said,' Winn's voice jumped higher, 'I ended up trapped in a cell with a drunk Kalaidren!'

'Okay,' Maggie barked, lowering her voice when she caught heads turning towards them, 'Stop and listen before you go all freaky on me.'

Winn took a deep breath.

'Alex's gun,' Maggie glanced at the monitor screen, 'It's energy based isn't it?'

'Oh yeah... it's really damn cool...' Winn stopped when Maggie raised her finger.

'So it must give off an energy signature, right?' Maggie's split lip stung as she grinned at Winn's expression, 'Can you track it?'

'Yes... no... maybe?' Spinning his chair, Winn became engrossed in his monitor, fingers flying over the keyboard, 'We tested the weapon when Alex brought it back, just to make sure it wasn't giving off anything harmful for humans. We registered a very weak energy signature, too weak to be picked up by the DEO satellites... but if I rig up a detector and have Kara...'

'You called?' Maggie flinched, the sudden appearance of said Kryptonian in her super suit ripping a piercing screech from Winn as he shot out of his chair.

'I've told you to stop doing that!' Winn glared at a smirking Kara, his hand against his chest, 'God, you're going to give me a heart attack one day sneaking up on me like that. Stop. Now.'

'What will Kara need to do?' Maggie prompted.

'I'll need to draw up a grid search pattern and Kara will have to follow it precisely,' Winn's fingers returned to the keyboard, his head twisting to where Kara stood with a beaming smile on her face, 'I mean it, the signal won't be registering beyond about eighty feet. That means a lot of flying close to the ground, a lot of searching and it will not be a quick job.'

'How long will it take to get the detector ready?' Maggie felt the pressure on her chest lighten, despite the bruising, knowing that she could help lift her girlfriend's sombre mood even a little.

'Two hours?' Winn's response was more a question than an answer.

'Then we'll let you get working, make at least three detectors,' Maggie grimaced as she stood. Two heads cocked towards her, Maggie stifling a giggle at how similar Winn and Kara acted sometimes, 'You think I'm sitting around doing nothing?'

'And the third one?' Kara frowned, 'Who gets that one?'

'I know that both you two and Alex know who Guardian is,' Maggie huffed, 'And that he has a bit of a soft spot for you all. We need all hands on deck with this, so do whatever you need to do and get him involved.'

'What about J'onn?' Winn twitched his head towards where the Martian was talking to a tac team.

'He's elbow deep dealing with the fallout from the ship launch last week,' Kara shook her head, 'There's no way he could get away to help.'

'And as long as you don't disrupt the DEO too much,' the alien in question called across the room, 'Then you have 48 hours before I'll have to order you all back to normal duties.'

'He heard everything didn't he?' Maggie whispered to Kara.

'That I did Detective Sawyer,' J'onn grumbled, 'I may be over three hundred years old, but I'm not deaf. Clock's ticking...'

* * *

'Danvers, wake up babe,' Maggie could have sworn the room brightened when Alex's eyes opened, her red lips splitting her face with a smile. Sadly, the smile only lasted a moment, Alex's battered body quickly making itself heard, 'I've gotta head out for a little bit. Not sure how long I'll be but I'm going to bring you something cool back.'

'Mm'kay,' Alex murmured, her eyes already falling shut, 'Sleep now.'

'We'll give you a call when she wakes up,' Maggie hid the flinch of surprise at the appearance of the doctor, her whole being focussed on the softly snoring woman in the bed, 'Agent Danvers is going to be fine. She's got a bit of a recovery ahead of her, but it's not anything that will keep her down for long.'

Not trusting her voice, Maggie gave a watery smile and nodded as she turned to walk out the room.

* * *

'How many more locations left?' Maggie heard the electronically altered voice speak in her earpiece. To speed up the search it had been decided that, while Kara meticulously criss-crossed the city, Maggie and Guardian would focus on more likely locations. Pausing outside the third gun store that the NCPD suspected sold black market alien weapons, she took a deep breath and shoved the door open.

'Ter, how's things?' Maggie feigned a happy go lucky air as she stalked across the store, 'Got a little problem and I'm hoping you can help me fix it.'

'O-Okay?' the slim purple skinned, blue haired store owner cringed. He'd been getting messages through the black market channels that Sawyer and the Guardian were on the hunt along with rumours of Super-girl searching the city, 'What happens to be the problem?'

'Looking for a gun,' Maggie slapped a photo of Alex's side-arm on the counter, 'This gun. Was stolen earlier today and I want it back.'

'Never seen anything like that be...' Maggie thumped her fist down on the counter, cutting off the alien's obvious lie.

'Don't try and bullshit me Ter, you deal with stuff like this so I would expect that this isn't the first time you've seen it today,' Ter shook his head, Maggie's glare becoming darker, 'I'm seriously not in the mood to be jerked around with today. Do I need to get the NCPD ATF division down here to take this place down to bare bones looking for it?'

'I've not seen one of those on Earth!' Ter screeched, his hands flailing, 'But...'

'But?' Maggie cocked her head.

'There was a guy in here earlier, human, who started talking to me about non-Human weaponry,' Ter's orange eyes darted around the store as he spoke, his voice lowering, 'Scary looking dude. Asked a load of questions about buying and selling weapons.'

'Which you do...'' Maggie pointed out.

'You have no evidence of that Detective,' Ter's smug grin faltered when Maggie pointed at an Alien weapon hung over the back door, 'I found that.'

Sighing, Maggie rolled her eyes, 'Okay... lets believe that story just to get things going a little quicker. Who was he and what did he try and sell you?'

'I never asked,' Ter raised his palms in a surrender motion, 'Seriously, He was big and scary. He was freaking out my other customers so I told him I didn't know anything. I never got his name and I never saw what was in his backpack.'

'How long ago was this?' Maggie could see that Ter wasn't lying, the skills trained into her over the years registering all the signals.

'An hour, I think.'

'Does that work?' Maggie pointed at the camera. She groaned when Ter shook his head.

'I'm searching the street cameras outside the store,' Winn's voice filled Maggie's ear, 'Might have a camera that catches the front doors. Gimme a minute and I'll have something sent to your cell.'

Five minutes later, Maggie stormed out the store, a renewed focus to her steps. Reaching her bike, she picked up her helmet, 'You got him yet Winn?'

'Still a little behind... nope, wait. Got him,' Winn crowed and Maggie could tell that he was punching the air, 'Remington and Ninth, he's on a bright red Yamaha.'

'Want me to grab him for you Mags?' Kara breathlessly asked, 'I've put the fire out and I can get him in a jiffy.'

'Stay on the search grid Super-girl,' Guardian answered while Maggie clipped her helmet on, 'We don't know if this is our guy or not. If he's not then we need you to keep searching for the signal.'

'Okay...' the pout was loud over the connection, 'But you call me the second that you find anything.'

'Deal.'

'Okay,' Winn jumped in, 'He's turning onto Hunter drive. I'd say he's about fifteen minutes ahead of you.'

'Make it ten,' Maggie left a strip of rubber on the road as she took off. Zipping in and out of traffic, she tuned out Winn's anguished screeching until the deep, calming voice of J'onn cut in.

'If you even think of getting yourself killed under a truck Detective Sawyer,' J'onn's voice was calm yet the firm order struck hard, 'Then I will send Super-girl over to you and carry you the rest of the way while I confiscate that vehicle until I can be convinced you will ride it safely.'

Letting off the gas, Maggie sighed heavily, the feeling of being chastised by a parent one she'd almost forgotten about, 'I'll slow down.'

'Thank you.'

'Mystery guy has stopped somewhere in the Sunseeker complex,' Winn announced, 'I'm hacking into the security systems over there to see if I can find where he's gone. You know, I looked up the cost of moving to Sunseeker... My bank account exploded the second I opened the web page.'

'What did you think you'd find?' Guardian muttered dryly, Winn letting out a cheer as he broke into the security systems, 'They were advertised as up market apartments. That normally comes with a hefty price tag.'

'You'll be fine then,' Winn huffed, 'Got him. Building 3, east side is where his bike is, just looking... floor 5 apartment 19.'

'Almost there,' Maggie felt the back end of her bike skid out as she turned into the parking lot. Ahead of her was the bike she was looking for. Rolling to a stop, she kicked out the kickstand and swung her leg over the bike. Pulling out the scanner, Maggie waved it over the other vehicle and grinned when it started to buzz, 'Got a trace amount on the bike. I think this is our guy.'

'I'm coming to you,' Kara all but barked, Maggie imagining her skidding across the sky as she turned towards her, 'Be there in under ten seconds.'

'Haven't got a choice in that have I?' Maggie chuckled. A thump next to her signalled the arrival of the Kryptonian.

'Nope.' Kara smirked, taking a few steps back to hide behind a panel van. Facing the building, she scanned the it with her X-Ray vision, 'Got him... and a number of lead lined cases.'

'Guardian,' J'onn's voice returned to the connection, 'You are to join Super-girl and Detective Sawyer... who will wait until you arrive before they enter the building.'

'I might be a bit delayed,' Guardian's voice was distracted, 'Looks like my questions have irritated a few goons. Nothing I can't handle, but it's going to take a few minutes.'

'Then we'll go without you,' Maggie decided, 'The longer we wait, the more chance this guy gets away.'

'None of you officially work for me,' J'onn's irritation came through the connection, 'So I can't order you to wait, but I would strongly advise that no move is made to the apartment until Guardian arrives.'

'Noted, still going in,' Maggie immediately replied, Kara making a hum of agreement.

'There's only one person in the apartment,' Kara continued to stare at the apartment that they were about to storm as Maggie joined her behind the van, 'But five in the adjoining ones, including a couple of kids. We need to be careful we don't set anything off in there. I can't see anything that could go boom, but as I said, the cases are lead lined, so I've no idea what's in them.'

'I've found a visual in the apartment,' Winn announced as Maggie's phone buzzed, 'Webcam set up from a laptop. Not a full view of the space, but enough to give you some idea of what to expect.'

'How are we doing this? It's not like we can just walk up to the front door and ring the bell,' Kara's stomach dropped when Maggie grinned, a sense of foreboding slinking down her spine.

* * *

Gary scrambled across his apartment at the loud thumping on his front door. Years of illegal activity meant he knew just who was on the other side. Opening one of the crates, he picked a rifle out and started to level it at his flimsy door.

Before he could fire, the wall behind him imploded into the room. Rolling onto his ass, he instinctively fired off a few rounds into the woman that floated into his home as his front door caved in. Finding himself facing National City's iconic protector, Gary did what he was trained to do. Reaching into the case, he opened a small box, the green glow doing it's job in sending Super-girl to her knees.

With one down, Gary found himself faced by the much smaller other woman and he made what would be a fatal mistake. Thinking that he could easily overpower her, Gary's cockiness quickly disappeared when the butt of the rifle missed her head by an inch. Instead, the contact was on his ribs, a fist slamming into him with a force he wasn't expecting.

Stumbling back, he couldn't keep up with the strikes against him. A lucky swing saw his fist hitting cheekbone, but it didn't slow the woman down. Instead it was the same as poking a bee hive with a stick. Throwing whatever was in arms reach, Gary trued to move back to give himself space for an offensive move.

The last thing he registered was a pressure against the back of his legs, a yelp and falling backwards before something slammed into his skull and his world went black.

* * *

Maggie watched the man fall, her focus on Kara who was on her hands and knees behind him. Landing on the floor with a sickening thud, Maggie barely gave him a second thought as she leapt across to the glowing green box. Almost instantly after she slammed it shut, Kara wobbled to her feet coughing.

'Really?' Maggie collapsed on top of a crate, watching Kara stumble to the open hole in the wall and the sunlight streaming in, 'That was your play? Kneel behind him so I can push him over you?'

'Ha ha...' Kata scoffed, her face turned up to the sky to drink in the radiation, 'I was trying to get to that blasted box so I could close it and help you.'

'Well you did,' Maggie shrugged. Tentatively checking her cheek, she hissed, feeling swelling already under the skin, 'Alex is going to be pissed.'

'Not if her gun is here,' Kara stood in the open space, her eyes roaming the crates, 'Which one first?'

'Maggie?' Winn's voice blasted out the computer in the corner, 'Ah, you can hear me now. Your communicators went offline, so I've had to find a workaround. You two okay?'

'A little battered over here and Super-girl's recharging her batteries after a green moment,' Maggie stood and moved over to the unconscious man. Pulling out her cuffs she used her foot to roll him onto his front before she cuffed his hands behind his back, 'But we're fine. Target is unconscious, we'll need a bus for him.'

'Have you found the weapon?' J'onn's face appeared on the screen, his eyebrow twitching when he saw the crates, 'I see you've found a few. I'll have a team sent over to catalogue it all'

'You could say that again,' Kara chuckled as she effortlessly lifted a crate off the floor, 'This feels rather full.'

'Sawyer,' J'onn spoke firmly, 'Step outside the room until Super-girl has opened the crates and deemed them all safe. We don't know what's in them.'

Kara blurred for a split second, papers flying around the apartment, 'There's nothing in here to suggest that these crates are dangerous to open.'

'I'm still going to be overly cautious,' J'onn calmly responded. Maggie sighed and stood, walking over to the smashed door and watching as Kara moved around the room, first using her scanner on a crate before ripping it open.

'Oh my... Maggie, you might wanna see this,' Kara beamed. Hurrying over, Maggie let out a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar gun sat on the top of a pile of identical weapons, Alex's small customisation to the grip signalling which one was hers.

'Thank God,' Maggie grabbed the gun and stuffed it into the small of her back. Swiping another one, she saw the superheroine trying to hid her laughter, 'What? I've wanted one for a while. Not missing my chance now.'

'You know I'm the one that decides... oh screw it,' J'onn scrubbed a hand over his face, 'Guardian's almost with you two and the team is ten minutes out. Don't blow anything up.'

'I promise nothing...' Maggie shrugged.

J'onn disappeared from the screen, replaced by an excited Winn, 'Are those Friospin plasma rifles behind you?'

'I think so,' Kara frowned, walking over to the crate and lifting one out and showing it to the monitor.

'Oh wow,' Winn was almost drooling, 'I've wanted to take one of those apart for months, but I've not been able to find one out there.'

'Been searching the illegal weapons market Winn?' Guardian's voice came from the smashed doorway, Maggie spinning with her hand reaching for her service weapon, 'Sorry, should have called out. Did you find it?'

'And a few more,' Maggie grinned, pointing into the crate, 'Alex is going to be happy we've recovered her weapon.'

'And got spares,' Kara pointed out gleefully, almost bounding over to an unopened crate, 'Lots of spares.'

'Enough for a couple to go missing?' Guardian enquired hopefully.

'You think I'm going to give a vigilante I should be arresting rather than working alongside an illegal alien weapon?' Maggie glared at Guardian, 'You've got another thing... Super-girl!'

'What?' Kara's eyes widened, her hand on the now open crate, 'D'oh! I didn't think to warn you, sorry.'

'You don't know what's in there,' Maggie's glare cut to the frowning blonde, 'It could have been something harmful to... what is that?'

'I'm not sure,' Kara held up the item she'd plucked out the crate carefully, turning it side to side as she scanned the surface, 'It looks like...'

'You don't think that this is a...' Maggie's voice jumped, excitement bouncing off her, 'No way... it is...'

'What are you two looking at?' Winn's face filled the monitor, confusion and intrigue clear. Kara turned to show the screen and Winn's eyes exploded wide, 'Oh... oh she's going to love that!'

* * *

'Hello again,' Alex's return to consciousness was met with a soft voice and a hand cupping her arm, a thumb stroking her skin soothingly, 'You gonna stay awake this time?'

'Is 'ime?' Alex croaked. Coughing, she felt her bruised body protest at the sharp movement, 'Ow...'

'Stop moving honey,' Maggie's hand pressed against Alex's shoulder, keeping her sat against the pillows in the bed, 'You've still got four broken ribs and a you're covered in cuts, swelling and bruising.'

'Wa'r' Alex rasped, her eyes flickering open. Wincing, she turned her head to find Maggie with her back to her, water sloshing. The vibrant straw in the cup was ignored, Alex's eyes widening when she saw the butterfly strips and bruising on Maggie;s face.

'I'm fine,' Maggie reassured her girlfriend, 'It's nothing.'

A sigh of relief left Alex when she sipped at the cool liquid. The private room doors flapped open, Kara suddenly bouncing on her feet at the end of her bed, 'Alex! You're awake!'

'And wondering why... why my girlfriend has an injury she didn't have earlier,' The stiffening of Kara's face wasn't missed by the drugged up woman, the glance at Maggie the second of a number of tells on her sister's face, 'What happened?'

'Shopping can be a bitch sometimes,' Maggie knew her joke didn't stop the worry building in Alex, her monitor starting to beep quicker, 'Relax, I'm fine. Stop freaking yourself out when you should be resting.'

'Stop conspiring with my sister to give me things to freak out over,' Alex panted, the exertion of the sentence betraying her pain levels, 'What... happened?'

'We got you something,' Maggie crouched by the bed, Alex hearing something clunking under her, 'Took a while to track it down and we had to get a little rough with the jerk that had it, but...'

'TA-DA! Kara cried as Maggie stood up. It took Alex a moment before she realised that the item in her girlfriend's hands was the weapon she'd thought she'd lost. Reaching out, she took it from Maggie with a sniffle.

'How?'

'Good old fashioned detective work,' Maggie teased, 'You may be able to run around hacking into anything and everything or using your sister over there to break into what you can't hack, but there's still something in pounding the pavement and strong arming informants.'

'Is that how you got that cut?' Alex cradled the weapon to her chest, not caring how it looked to either woman.

'The guy that had your gun was a bit stubborn, he didn't want to give up his stash of illegal alien weaponry,' Maggie grimaced, a hand reaching up to tentatively touch her wound, 'Ass-hole got a lucky shot, but your sister helped take him down.'

'Just helped?' Once again, Alex saw the look pass between her sister and girlfriend, 'Do I need to get out of this bed and kick both your butts before you tell me?'

'He had some Kryptonite,' Kara huffed, 'I kinda punched his wall in and he retaliated by opening a box with a tiny bit of the damn stuff in it. While Maggie was kicking his ass, I tried to crawl across the room to close the box,' A finger darted out towards Maggie, a look of horror on Kara's face, 'She pushed him over me!'

'No I didn't,' Maggie scoffed, 'I had no idea you were there and I didn't even push him, he stepped back on his own accord.'

'Are you okay?' Alex reached for her sister.

'I'm fine,' Kara gripped Alex's hand, 'It was only for a minute and I was able to get some sun afterwards. Just my pride at being used as a tripping stone by your girl.'

'I didn't push him!' Maggie cried exasperatedly.

'For the sake of my headache,' Alex screwed her eyes shut briefly, 'Can you two not make any loud noises.'

'Sorry,' The apology came from both sides, Maggie deciding to take control of the conversation.

'We found a lot of alien weaponry in the apartment. Turns out this guy is a known weapons dealer across the country, has warrants out on him in about three states. Your guys have tagged everything, Winn's going a little loopy with a couple of items we found but...'

Maggie reached under the bed again, pulling out a near identical gun, 'We opened one crate and found it full of these things. Haven't a clue what they're called, but you guys now have a lot of spares and it means I can swipe a couple as well.'

'Stops you from badgering me to borrow Boomer,' Alex gulped, the pet name for her gun slipping out through the drugs coursing around her body. Kara burst out laughing, slapping her hand over her mouth. Maggie grinned at the embarrassed flush that covered Alex's face, 'I'm not going to live this down am I?'

'Nope,' Maggie leant over the bed, gently pressing her lips against Alex's until the machines started to beep, 'I'll be glad when you're off those things and I can kiss you properly.'

'Bleagh!' Kara faked throwing up, groaning at the overly sappy sigh from her normally bad-ass sister, 'Can you at least keep your hands to yourselves in the DEO?'

'Nope,' Alex smirked, grabbing a handful of Maggie's jean clad ass and laughing at the glare from Kara until her body decided it had enough movement, 'Oww... don't make me laugh Kara, not now.'

'That was all your fault,' Kara held her hands up, 'You did that to yourself.'

'I think we'll hold off on the last surprise until later,' Maggie brushed her fingers along a non bruised spot on Alex's jaw.

'Hell no,' Alex narrowed her eyes at Maggie's lip bite, 'You don't get to drop a hint like that and leave. What else are you hiding from me?'

'Oh!' Kara bounced again, 'Can I do it?'

'Quick, tell her yes before she starts pouting!' Alex begged, 'I can't deal with the pouting today.'

'If you insist,' Maggie sighed. Squealing with delight, Kara dove under the bed, Alex frown, lifting her head as the bed shook.

'We found something else in the apartment,' Maggie stepped to the side, Kara's low humming coming from under the bed, the dramatic tune earning an eye roll from Alex, 'Another crate with the same markings this guy,' Maggie tapped Alex's handgun, 'your sister opened it and found this...'

'BA, BA. BAAAAAAA!' Kara slowly rose off the floor, the rifle in her hands as she floated over the bed with her legs crossed, 'BUMM BUMM BUMM BUMM BUMMMMMM!'

'Really Little Danvers?' Maggie shook her head with a low huff.

That's a rifle?' Alex's heartbeat sped up on the monitor behind her, a hand reaching out for the weapon, 'A Rifle... from the same people that built Boomer?'

'Yup!' Kara nodded vigorously, still floating over Alex with glee shining from her.

'There's a whole crate, maybe twenty of them down in the armoury now,' Maggie helped Alex take the rifle, laying it in her lap, 'We've spoken to J'onn and he knew the moment you saw them, you'd take one for yourself so he decided to officially give you this one to save time. Susan was given the task of testing them, but she's refusing to until you're well enough to assist. So we've no idea what they can do.'

Still above the bed, Kara twitched, turning to face one of the walls with a frown, 'Darn...Gotta go be Super-girl for a bit, be right back.'

'Dammit Kara!' Alex spluttered, her hair all in her face from the gust of wind Kara left behind her. The shout dissolved into coughing, the rifle clattering against the side of the bed.

'I let you in here on the condition you didn't get her worked up by any means,' The nurse that Maggie had spoken to earlier that day hurried into the room, 'You've been sending the readings haywire out there.'

'Sorry,' Maggie's eyes never left Alex, 'We'll let this one relax for a bit.'

'You're staying,' Alex defiantly stared down the nurse, 'She's staying.'

'No funny business,' The nurse glared darkly at Maggie, 'I find you're getting her worked up, then you're banned for 24 hours.'

'I can do that,' Maggie pulled one of the plastic chairs closer to the bed with her foot, wincing as she sat down and curled her fingers around Alex's wrist.

'And Alex puts that rifle down,' The nurse took a step towards the bed, Alex instantly holding the rifle to her chest, her arms wrapped around it and a dark stare aimed at the nurse. With Maggie failing to stifle her giggles, the nurse stood her ground. The battle of wills only took a few seconds, but it felt like an hour, neither woman wanting to back down until the nurse's pager beeped.

'You can keep it for now,' The nurse moved towards the door, a finger jabbing towards the couple, 'But if I even sense that you're thinking of testing it in here, then I'm getting the director down here and letting him deal with you.'

'I take it that the entire staff in here know intimately how much of a pain in the ass you can be when you aren't 100%?' Maggie waited until the nurse was out the room before she whispered.

'If they didn't poke and prod me every ten minutes then I won't be so damned grumpy,' Maggie had to cover her mouth with her hand at the image of Alex in the bed. Despite the cuts dotted among the bruising and swelling, her face was a picture of a defiant toddler, a pout aimed at her feet and she had both her gun and new rifle clasped to her chest protectively, 'Stop laughing.'

'I'm not laughing,' Maggie felt her ribs ache as she chuckled, the pout turning to a glare, 'I'm not! You just...'

'I just what?' Alex found the task of twitching her eyebrow hurt, but she did it anyway to keep the comfortable warmth that spread through her.

'You look so cute like that,' Maggie failed to hold in her laughter, 'all tough and defiant. Silently daring anyone to try and take your toys away from you and that pout... Just wanna kiss it off you.'

'Go on then,' Alex pouted dramatically. Unable to resist, Maggie stood and leant over the bed. The kiss was far too brief for both of them, Alex breaking away to yawn.

'Go to sleep,' Maggie pecked the tip of Alex's nose, 'I'll stand guard and make sure no one takes your toys away.'

'Lay with me,' Alex's eyes were sliding shut, flickering when Maggie didn't respond, 'There's enough room on the other side of me for you. You're tiny. You'll fit.'

'The nurse is going to kill us when she checks in on you,' Maggie slipped her sneakers off, padding around the end of the bed.

'Screw her,' Alex grunted, a flash of pain when she shifted.

'I didn't take you for a threesome woman,' Maggie's jibe saw Alex roll her eyes, 'And with the nurse? Got a secret doctor & nurse kink you've not told me about?'

Feeling Maggie's arm curl over her stomach, Alex huffed.

'I can borrow a set of scrubs if you want,' Maggie watched the curl of Alex's lips, the woman quickly disappearing into slumber, 'I know you've got a few white coats stored here.'

'Grow up.'

'You wouldn't want me any other way.'

'I must be mad for falling in love with you,' Maggie's eyes widened, the gentle snore telling her that Alex was asleep. Her heart flipped hearing the words and Maggie blinked to clear her watery vision. Resting her head on Alex's shoulder, she kissed the cloth covered skin.

'Love you too Danver.'

* * *

J'onn felt Kara coming before she rounded the corridor, the Kryptonian's cheery personality pouring from her in waves he didn't need his psychic abilities to register. He held a finger up without looking, Kara going silent mid word, and flicked it into the room.

'I should be surprised,' Kara whispered, fishing her smart phone from the small compartment over her left shoulder 'But I'm not. How long did it take?'

'Less than ten minutes,' J'onn answered, 'It's not protocol, but I haven't the heart to make Detective Sawyer move... what are you doing?'

'Eliza will love this image,' Kara held her phone up, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she pressed on the screen.

'Eliza will not love an image of her daughter's battered body in a medical bed,' Kara froze, a Kryptonian word muttered under her breath, 'No matter how cute you think they look.'

'I didn't think of that,' Kara scrubbed a hand over her face. J'onn clapped his hand on her shoulder and started down the corridor.

'Don't wake them,' He threw over his shoulder, 'And I know a lot of Kryptonian, so I know what you just said. Store room 43 needs cleaning out, I'll be waiting for you at 15:00.'

'Dammit!'

* * *

End


End file.
